Kiss me or else
by GleeLovin
Summary: Mercedes and Puck becomes friends. See what happens when Puck finds out Mercedes deep secret. Muck!
1. Kiss me or Else

Puck/Mercedes Romance

**What happens when Puck finds out that Mercedes never been kissed, see how far the bad boy will go for his diva friend. Every bad boy needs a diva. It is such a shame that the show never built on their relationship or even a friendship so much. If any guy in the Glee I see Mercedes with is him, because they are both loud and defiant.**

**I don't own anything of Glee. **

I don't know how we did it, but we became friends.

I know I was out of line speaking to him that way about the baby gate scandal, and once Quinn's shit was on blast about her two timing Finn and Puck about the baby daddy drama I knew I was in the wrong.

We awkwardly made up and became close, despite its awkwardness we were glad to do it. He would come to my house or I would go to his house whenever we needed to talk about Beth and Quinn. Quinn hurt us both, and to be honest Puck and I wished they did not put up Beth for adoption.

Nowadays he is my guy pal, and comes over unannounced whenever he so pleases.

He taught me guitar and rock, and I taught him about cooking and vocal runs.

I taught him sweet comebacks and he taught me how to do his signature eyebrow raise.

I got hooked on football and he has been hooked on my CD collection.

One day I took a personal me day to my little slice of heaven, Lima Mall. I was in a clothing store looking at their new shipment and went to the fitting room trying on some pieces. I fell in love with this cute red sundress deep v-neck spaghetti straps and as I twirled around in the dress the bottom twirled and bounced all around.

"Mama!" I gasped. How the hell did he know that I was here? That cannot be him?

"Yo Aretha I know its you in there open up!" he said banging on the door.

"No, how did you get here?"

"My truck..you know Mama Jones loves me, and told me where you were." i rolled my eyes and opened the door for him to come in.

He walked right into my changing room and his eyes drifted to my dress.

"Cute"

"Oh really?" I knew I had good taste.

"Yeah, but you ain't buying that" he said snickering.

"What why not?"

"Do you want me to go back to juvie for socking some dudes out for checking you out?"

"No don't No" I said twirling in my dress, "It's part of the plan." I whispered.

"That is not the way to do it Mama." He said crossing his arms and shaking his head at me.

"I feel pretty and I like the dress No seriously. I want to be boo'd up. I want a man now. I know I will be an awesome girlfriend. Nothing like Berry I would never serenade him in the middle of the hallways. Or like Quinn flaunting him for popularity latching on his arm every second nor like Tina, Santana, or Brittany, they are public freaks that need to get a room. That is not me…I am real and the most normal laid back chick up in there. I want to get my first kiss already."

"Woah! What?" he said in a high voice.

"I never been kissed on the lips" I said staring at the mirror focused on the dress, but could see Puck's astonished face covering his hand over his mouth.

"What about Anthony?"

"Anthony tried pushing on me the instant we met trying to get me in his car during lunch."

He tensed up clenching his hands into fists. I never seen him become so protective of me like an older brother before, and I kind of like it seeing how much he cares for me, "I am going to kick Anthony's ass on Monday. So you never been kissed on the lips?"

"No"

"Why?" he asked staring at me through the mirror.

"Don't even pity and don't tell Kurt or anyone please. I have my standards, and I want someone who is serious. I don't want a fling or anything I want someone that is serious about being with me and I am serious about being with them. A best friend and a boyfriend wrapped in one. I am not really interested in the candies, flowers, goofy shit."

I smiled twirling in my dress. "No, let me buy the dress!" I pouted standing in front of him.

"No" he said arms crossed like an authority figure.

"Noey!"

"Fine you can buy it"

"Yes!"

"If you kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss or no dress."

I groaned and walked a circle annoyed with this dude. I tell him my biggest secret and he humiliates me. I got myself together and sighed. "Okay then"

He leaned against the door looking me in the eye calm but focused. "Whenever your ready" he said.

I sighed again and walked up to him and pulled him down by his shirt and stared into his eyes and then slowly went in hesitantly and then kissed his lips, and backed away when once I felt him return it.

"There I did it. I am buying the dress. You took my first kiss are you happy now? I am going to find someone to be my boyfriend now—mmph. Stop Noah!" He came over and kissed me again. "Get out!" I pushed him out of the fitting room ready to cry.

"Mercedes!" he yelled banging on the door again, " You have five minutes to get out here with that dress!" he said through the door.

"Shut up" I pouted kicking the door wiping my tears. I felt embarrassed and mortified for telling him the truth. Coming out the fitting room I was ready to kick his ass, and never see him again. "Give me that" snatching the dress out of my hand and on my last nerve with him, and one step until I was balling in tears. I covered my hands over my face feeling my throat close up as the tears were filling up in my eyes.

"Let's go" he said grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me." I hissed trying to pull out of his grip.

"Hey look!" he said with the shopping bag in his hand, "Wipe your tears. Stop crying. I got you the dress. Don't make me go get flowers, candies, and all that goofy shit when I pick you tonight for our date."

"Don't!"

"Kiss me or I will" I quickly kissed his lips, and then we continued to walk, but this is too good to be true.

"Why the hell you doing this?" I said stopping and he looked and turned back at me.

"Because I care." he said in a low hushed tone, and was about to proceed to walk.

"Kiss me if your serious" I said ignoring the shoppers walking around us. He turned around and looked back at me, "Kiss me if you are not doing this out of pity" Immediately he came back walking over to me and leaned down, because I am short and kissed my lips and held them there for a minute and then pulled back. "should have known that carrying this damn bag!" We continued to walk with him slinging his huge arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh your heavy" I said readjusting his arm around my shoulder, "Remind me to never take you out in public." I said looking up at him and wrapping my arm around his back. He gave me a warm smile until he leaned his head down on mine raising his eyebrow, and I did the same.

"Kiss me or I will become a public freak"

"No!"

"Remind me to never take you out in public."

"Give me the dress!"

"Hell no do you how much this shit cost?"

**I hope you enjoy it I like making small stories about Puck and Mercedes. Puck is a little rebellious not always doing things align with society, just like Mercedes style. The duo is loud and I think they are such a perfect fit together, they are the only ones that can tame the other.**


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me Beast!

**Part 2 of the Kiss me or Else. I didn't plan to continue it, but here it goes. :)**

**I don't own anything of Glee!**

* * *

><p>I race into my room and gush over my new dress.<p>

"OMG!" I squeal, thinking about how my ordinary day became my day of many firsts.

The day of my first kiss and my first date.

_Noah Andrew Puckerman is taking me out on my first date! I cannot believe it, it's like a dream. He is a mighty fine man, with a full chiseled body with a gorgeous face making him a perfect 10._ Looking back on how we grew closer I never saw any signs of him being interested in me more than a friend. He never treated me like any of the other girls he normally hits on with them stupid pickup lines of his.

He would always come over giving me a smirk ready to go being my personal bully. He is like an older brother I never had teasing and picking on me _all the time_.

"Mama!" was my given name. He would call me "Mama" every time I answered the door before barging into my house, at school, everywhere. I wonder sometimes if he even knows my real name. At times he would rub my head but mostly he would just push open the door wide enough to enter around me. He would raid the fridge or whenever I made a plate for myself he would snatch it and eat off of it. Once he grabs my plate he always holds it up high and it is gone since I am so short. After I threatened to tell my mother about him teasing me Puck offered to be fair, and taught me the guitar. That is my favorite thing to do. I would demand that he would bring his guitar every time he'll come over to teach me. Nowadays he just leaves it here.

I remember the first time he came up to my room. I didn't think twice about it or thought it was being forward at all. I mean that is what friends do, go and hangout in eachother's rooms. It was after school and he barged in as usual and ate my snack I just made.

"_Puck!" I cried. He huffed and passed me the last piece of my sandwich._

"_Cut it out or no guitar. I hate whining chicks."_

"_Whatever, come on teach me!" _

"_When are you getting your own guitar?"_

"_Give it here I have been working on a song."_

"_Oh shit I am out of here if you are going to pull a Berry" _

_I snatched his guitar and raced up to my room, "COME ON!" I got ready with my lyrics and sheet music prepared on my music stand and I sat in my barstool chair ready to perform. _

"_NOAH!"_

_He slowly crept into my room giving it a quick look and then rolled his eyes at me. "Shut up and sit" I said pointing at my little sofa. "Oh wait!" I took my phone and called my number girl, Tina._

"_Hey Mercedes!"_

"_Hey T! I want you to hear my song okay?"_

_"Sure!"_

"_Oh damn!" Puck said. "Hurry up or I am going home!" he yelled. _

"_Is that Puck?" _

"_Yeah. Shut up guys. I have a pop version made up but I want you to hear the lyrics."_

_Puck made an annoying sigh. I just ignored it and started to play the chords as I practiced them._

Mama said "get yo' ass out of bed!"

I said "hell to the no!"

Said "wash your grandma's nasty hair!"

I said "hell to the no!", oh

They tried to take away my tots

I said "hell to the no!"

Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots

and I say "hell to the no!", oh

Try to make me change my weave

Well I got something up my sleeve

It's a whole lot of

Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

I said Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

I'm not tryin' to diva out

But this show's gotta stop, so shout

Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

Tell me I should eat my Wheaties

You know what? "hell to the no!"

Tell me I'd come down with diabetes

"hell to the no!"

Try to make me change my eats

But baby, that just isn't me

I'm a whole lot of

Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

I said Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

I'm not tryin' to diva out

But this show's gotta stop, so shout

Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

Take me, you can leave me

But I won't ever change

If you don't like the rules

don't play my game

Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T

But if i don't, it's all in me

Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

I said Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

I'm not tryin' to diva out

But this show's gotta stop, so shout

Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

I said not tryin' to diva out

But this show's gotta stop, so shout

Woah oh oh, oh oh

Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no

Aw, hell to the no

"_Oh hell yes!" Tina cried out, "M that is great!"_

"_Thanks boo!" We hung up and I noticed Puck looking at me with his arms crossed ready to burst in laughter. _

"_Shut up!" I threw a pillow at him as I sat on my bed, "I worked hard on it."_

"_I never thought you would make a song after your saying, 'Oh hell no!'" he laughed, "It is—Oh!" he got up from the couch and went and looked over at my bookcases of CDs. _

"_Careful those are in alphabetical order. Lifetime collection over there."_

"_No life collection" he snorted, "Oh shit J" he crashed on my bed opening the Jay-Z Black Album._

I focused out of the memory hearing my phone blare.

"Hey M!"

"Hey Tina"

"So Mike is going out with the guys so I will be over soon."

"Wait what?"

"Mike is out with the guys. I am coming over in 5 minutes", she said slowly like I spoke a different language.

"What are the guys doing, and no I got a date."

"Playing basketball they are spending the day together. A date? You go out to the mall for a few hours and score a date?"

"Yeah. I got to go T."

"What?"

"I will spill later."

"Thank you! See ya later girl!"

_Out playing basketball I knew it._ I hid the dress deep into my closet and cuddled into my bed watching television.

I fell asleep and woke up to my phone yet again.

…_.Ring..._

…_.Ring..._

I picked up my phone and it was Puck.

"Hello?"

"I am outside."

"What?" I sat up in my bed.

He hung up his phone and the doorbell rang.

"Mercedes! Noah is here." My mother yelled.

I looked myself over and I am a hot mess. I am wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with no make up and crazy bed hair, which is unacceptable to let anyone see me like this. I don't even let my own mother let me see me like this. I quickly dash on a pair of pants, a simple t-shirt, and sneakers, fixing my hair and put on some lip gloss to look _decent_.

…_Ring..._

_Hurry up!—Puck_

I check the message and groan. "He is a guy what would he care", I said aloud to reassure myself checking myself out in the mirror once more before heading downstairs hearing my mother and Puck talking in the kitchen.

"Oh I hear someone coming down the stairs!" My mother sang. I snort and walk slowly into the kitchen seeing the pair at the kitchen island Puck sitting on a barstool across from my mother who is standing. My heart almost stopped seeing Puck's face flash of fury seeing what I am wearing before returning to a neutral facial expression. I am amazed that he cleaned up for our date wearing a pair of slacks with a blue pin stripped button up shirt with a black jacket.

"Oh?" My mother said looking disappointed at my outfit of choice.

"What?" I knew Puck would not tell my mother that he was taking me out on a date. I could feel his rage standing on the other side of the room from him, but I didn't dare look at his face as I was trying to get out of this date.

"Nothing. I just thought you two were going out?" she said looking back and forth at us.

"He has a date" I said quickly.

"Oh?" My mother said again, and I was pretty sure that was directed at him.

I heard him get up, "Nope. I have a date Mrs. Jones I better get going."

"You look lovely baby", my mother complimented him.

"Thanks" he hugged her and as they walk towards me I felt my heart drop deeper and deeper going towards the front door. I could not imagine what he would have done if my mother was not there in the room with us. As he was walking out the door I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't move and I afraid he was going to rip me apart.

"Bye" was all he said with too much finality in his tone.

He didn't look back.

He didn't rub my head messing up my hair.

No "Mama" or cocky smirk.

Nothing but the sound of the door closing of the hottest guy of Lima my house. The guy that gave me my first kiss, the guy that bought me my dream dress, the guy that was ready to take me out on my first date, the guy that is my best friend_ leaving. _Maybe he is really is interested in me...and I just blew it.

_Damn._


	3. Blushing Guts Melting a Frozen Heart

**Part 3 of Kiss me or Else enjoy! Thanks for all the alerts and favorites for the story it is really sweet. :)**

**I don't own anything of Glee**

* * *

><p><em>No way girl you have the finest man in Lima at your doorstep waiting to take you out! He is leaving he could find another girl in a matter of seconds. He is your first kiss! Don't do this girl! Go get him!<em>

"Noah!" I yelled opening the door to run after him, but I didn't have to run far. Almost bumping into his chest he was standing right there in the doorway right front of me. His eyes said it all that he was _mad_.

"What?" his voice was cold and distant. To anyone else people would think that Puck was acting normal, but after all that we have been through I know he _is pissed off_. People cannot tell the difference because they wouldn't dare look at him so closely, plus he always seems to walk around with a bit of an attitude, like a chip on his shoulder. I know this look, I call it the, back the fuck up he is going to raise hell look: his jaw clenched tight, eyes slightly bulged out showing his piercing gaze at his prey, and his nostrils slightly flared. I got it once before when I told him to back off Quinn, when he told me the truth that he was the baby daddy. I also saw it a few times when we talked about Quinn.

"What?" he said again this time much angrier and impatient.

I felt my mouth open but nothing was coming out.

_Oh great what do I want? Come on Sadie you have to tell him something. He is right there right now. Come on Sadie!_

_I should give him his dress back and his guitar. I know I messed this up big time._

_Come on Sadie focus the guy is right in front of you say something to get him to stay._

_God, I am being so weak right now…way to go girl! He is undeniably gorgeous, and my best friend who I like a lot. Tell him you like him before he goes away!_

"…"

I was just about to speak when he tugged me out of the doorframe into him, he closed the front door pinning me against it. I don't know how I took the moment to size up his stance but I did. This was his "leaning" stance, whenever he would push on girls at school he would lean into them with his hand outreached on the locker behind the girl supporting his weight, sort of like he was making a little intimate room for them with his body. 99% of the time you'll find him doing the leaning stance smiling and laughing with the girl of choice. This on the other hand was not intimate and he was definetely not smiling. If looks could kill, Puck certainly killed me instantly as soon as I stepped through the kitchen. This look in his eyes. It is like his eyes were two huge lazer beams that he directed right at me to blow me up in smithereens.

"Get to the damn football field." He growled in my face before walking back to his truck, sounding like Dark Vader from Star Wars.  
>As soon as he released me I ran inside the house getting my bag and his guitar and headed right out to school, there was no way I was going to keep him waiting. I have never been at the school this late, and it scared me. Parking my car next to his truck I slowly got out of my car and it was pitch dark outside and the dime lights did not help. I clung to his guitar like it was my lifeline.<p>

It was terrifying being out here in the dark alone, plus about to get my ass kicked by Puck felt like I was on death row. I reached the football field in a quick power walk, standing in the middle of the football field trying to center myself and get some confidence.

"Come on Sadie get a grip girl," I said aloud chanting to myself.

"You better" said a deep Dark Vader voice said behind me.

I screamed jumping away from the voice of the person behind me this was turning into a bad horror film real quick.

"Stop" Puck hissed standing closer to me. His voice started to sound normal again, but his death glare was still intact.

I clung tighter to his guitar noticing it rise and fall against my chest as I heaved deeply.

"Calm the fuck down" he said, "Give me that" he snatched the guitar from my hands.

I felt so defenseless without the guitar in my arms and with Puck looking like he was going to chew me apart and spit me out I am hopeless. He sized up his guitar and then sized me up.

"Bring me the guitar but not the dress?"

"I'm sorry" my voice shook.

"Why aren't you wearing the dress?"

"I sor—"

"Why?" he said louder.

"Tina." I jumped, "She said you guys had plans for the day."

"Why did you think I would miss our date?" Puck said. "Wanted a way out of going out on the date you could have just told me", he said standing right in my face, "you could have been considerate of my time. Didn't think you would be the type to be a game player. I kiss the girl, buy the dress, and plan to take her out but she stands me up. Why?" he yelled at the end.

I still could not talk, more than to say 'I am sorry'.

"Your so fucking lucky I know a few things about women…even the weak ones." he said close in my ear.

"Hey! I am not weak!" I said loudly and he smirked, "and watch your mouth!"

"Answer the questions! Why?" he leaned down and yelled even closer in my face.

"Because it doesn't seem real! I am shy. It's dark and scary out here! Believe it or not Puck, I forgot the dress by accident."

"I did what you wanted and now you are playing games!"

"You did and I am." I said honestly.

"Now we are getting somewhere"

"I like you." I said quickly.

"What?" he said with a chuckle that was dark and menacing, "I didn't hear you."

"Oh yes you did, why are you laughing?"

"I was distracted seeing your face turn red," he laughed loudly.

I put up my hood to cover my face, which is probably redder from embarrassment.

"Come on"

He was walking off the field towards the parking lot and I quickly followed behind him. We got into his truck, and I was surprised when we pulled up to a diner.

"Your choice eat or stay here" he said before getting out the truck heading inside.

I followed behind him taking off my hoodie and the hostess sat us down at a booth. We put in our orders and he started.

"What did you say on the football field?" he said.

"I like you" I said into my drink. "I thought I should prove to you that I liked you, since you proved it to me at the mall."

"That is not going to cut it. Saying it is not proving it. After standing me up I want to see _how_ _much_ you like me."

"I never thought you liked me at all."

"Really?" I flashed my eyes at him seeing him lean back in his chair folding his arms staring at me.

"You don't treat me like the other girls, but like your little sister or home girl picking and teasing on me."

"Someone's gotta do it", he said as the waitress served our meals.

"Someone's gotta play the fool. Is that you?"

"Someone's gotta kiss the never been kissed girl. That is what this fool did," he said it with a touch of anger, which got my attention to ease my attitude.

"True"

"You got the dress now how bad do you want it?" he said as I look up at him from my drink and he was fully confident to the point of arrogant, "how bad do you want a man? You want this come get this."

He laughed, and I bet I was blushing. Despite his cockiness of being hot. It could not stop the blood rushing to my cheeks causing me to blush. Truth is Puck is very hot and it is making weak acting like a big idiot looking cherry red all night long.

"Stop" I pouted as he mocked my face, but he stopped as I slowly slid my hand across the table. The second before he actually took my hand was torture, but he did take it.

_Oh great job Sadie! You are doing a great job! Okay I never had a crush on Puck before and you are holding his hand! Woot go Sadie!_

"Honey!" I snapped out of my thoughts hearing the waitress at our table talking to me and I released our hands, "Sorry I am fine thanks."

"Okay" she giggled walking away.

"Took my hand for two seconds and then you zone out."

"I won't anymore", I sassed back giving our hand holding a second shot. "You _got_ to have more tricks up your sleeve. I mean I kissed you out in public." Noah said shaking our hands. "I mean you talk about Tina, Brittany, and Santana but I am the biggest public freak of them all. I don't give a damn about being in public."

"Stop I am thinking and trying to hold down my food from coming up", he tossed my hand and then made a long exaggerated sigh making this very frustrating. Clearly he is not the most patient guy of them all, but he has to cut my some slack this is my first date and my first kisses. Call me old fashioned but a man is supposed to making all the moves not the girl. He is so lucky I am embarrassed and confused beyond return that I don't sock him in his face.

"Move over!" I push my plate over to his side of the booth and he scoots over as I sat on his side of the booth. As I sat down beside him he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"No" I pull down his arm he was about to sigh and comment, but stopped when he realized I was just wrapping his arm around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Publically shamed all day, I was stripped off all my dignity and pride, what else do I have to lose? I didn't seconded guess myself anymore, I just leaned into his face just inches from his lips and gasped when I was being lifted onto his lap.

"Shorty your turning red." He murmured with a laugh stroking my cheek before he closed me into a circle of his hands clasped together around my waist.

"It's your fault! There you go picking on me!"

"Not my fault you are so short!"

"You ruined it I was going to kiss you"

"Felt so good the last time didn't it?" he snickered bouncing his eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes, he is a sexy guy but uses the worst pickup lines and says the most stupid comments like an old dried up gangster with no game.

"Don't remember. I was so pissed off and shocked that you found me at the mall making a scene that I couldn't taste it." He sneered at me and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up" I said as I leaned in closing the small gap between our lips and kissed him. I felt him readjust himself and tighten his grip on my waist, making it more comfortable. The kiss wasn't fancy I just held my lips onto his pecking him a few times to make sure I got what it felt like. It was nice the first thing I noticed was his smell as I got closer I smelled the Axe spray and as I kissed his lips I smelled breath mints and milk. Each time I kissed him I liked it because he would always kiss me back, his lips were slightly rough, which is probably normal for man's lips, "Don't tell me to shut up", he said as we broke apart barely against my lips.

He said it so softly I couldn't take his warning seriously, "Shut up and eat."

He put me down and we finished eating. We were on our way out heading through the door, when he stopped. "What is it?"

"Kiss me if _you're_ serious" he said in front the crowded waiting area.

This has to be a joke right? I felt my eyes bulge and my face redden again. From the sinister look on his face I am pretty sure he is not joking around, "What?"

"You think just by giving me one kiss, sitting on my lap, and holding my hand was it after all you put me through today? Kiss me if you are serious! Prove it to me in front of all these people that you are serious. You like tests so much…."

As he ranted and raved I grew more annoyed and embarrassed as his voice got louder but there was a heavy silence because there was no one in the background talking or conversing. All the attention was focused on us.

"Ok! Will you shut up please?" I yelled over his voice for him to hear me, "do you want a kiss or argue?" I said before jumping onto him. That's right I jumped onto him, he stumbled a little but then had me secure in his arms I had no care in the world that I was a heavy girl. From Glee I knew he would be able to carry me because he had to lift me before in his arms for a dance number. Once we were both stable I kissed his lips then pulled away unlatching my legs from around him and jumped down. I felt the tension in the crowded room lift hearing sounds of murmurs from the diners.

"Let's go", he said taking my hand in his and we walked to his truck, going back to school. The drive was silent I kept trying to hide my smile of triumph, by looking out the window or bowing my head so he could not see. I knew again I was blushing from reenacting in my head how confident and bold I was jumping on him in the midst of all those people. Like many bigger girls my only big insecurity I had was my body. I handle it by looking my best, wearing clothes that best accentuates my curvy waist, slims my belly, and elongates me to look taller than what I am. Today Puck brought to life another insecurity that I hid and denied for a long time.

Men.

I heard him clear his throat and felt his big heavy hand ruffle my hair, "Puck!", I cried out looking at him. Yet again, he always interrupts any happy thought I have going on in my head.

"What now?" I said to his glare as he turned facing me with crossed arms over his chest.  
>"I get you the dress and you don't wear it?"<br>I sighed and played with my fingers, "No, I will give it back to you to return it."

"Why didn't you wear the dress? Knowing you and your thing with clothes you would be making out with your dress by now. I can't fucking return it then with your drooling all over it."

"Watch your mouth! You said I wanted the dress for all the wrong reasons and you were right. I really like our date the way it is now wearing t-shirt and jeans. It is not the way I want to reel in a dude, and I don't want to be attracting any other dudes besides the one I am with right now."

"So you just wanted to see me dressed up seeing me make a complete ass out of myself", he said with attitude and anger in his voice still. I made a mental note to myself that I was going to be more mindful of my outfits wherever we're out on a date.

"No I never wanted to make a complete _ass_ out of yourself. I promise on our next date I will cook dinner and wear the dress."

"I am wearing t-shirt and jeans."

"I like you more in t-shirts and jeans anyway. No more games deal?" I extended my hand out for him to shake. "You come to dinner in t-shirt and jeans and I will be there in the red dress next Friday night at 8pm, when my parents have a dinner."

"Okay", he shook my hand, "Get out of here and go home."

Back at home I switched back into my lounge clothes sinking into the bed going fast asleep.

_...Ring…_

"Tina!" I grunted retrieving my phone, but was surprised when I read the text.

_No kiss goodnight or a goodbye?—Puck_

* * *

><p>Puckerman finished his text looking at the abandoned street as he sat in his car. At times he turned his attention to a second floor window of a house on the street.<p>

…_Ring…._

"Yo no kiss or no—"

He stopped talking to listen to the sound of kissy noises coming through his phone.

"muah...muah...muah...Kiss or argue" she said before making the kissy noises again.

"Your face is going to stay like that," he said sending them both into laughter.

"Fine I'll stop" he heard her yawn.

"You were asleep?"

"Puckerman I may love fashion but don't underestimate how quick I can jump in the bed."

He knew what she meant, but didn't mean it was going to stop him from letting her know what I could've meant, "Mmm" he purred.

"When I am sleepy" she finished in her diva attitude, causing him to laugh, knowing he was going to get a response like that.

"Bummer. Way to flirt Mama." He deadpanned.

"Hey Puck?"

"Hmph?"

"I got you. I have gotten you for this long I am not going to stop now."

"Shit" spilled out of his mouth. He was lost in thought thinking about all the times she been there for him. At first he did it because he needed to let out his frustration and his pain with someone who would listen. After a while he hung onto Mercedes because of how great of a girl she is. Mercedes was not only the best person to talk to about baby gate because she was there, but also the best friend to have. His mind drifted back to when he needed Mercedes the most, when this all started.

_Just a few hours after Beth was born she was resting in her crib in the area where they housed all the other newborns. Puck was a happy man seeing the birth of his daughter and seeing the hard work pay off of all of them becoming a family._

_He went to tell the Glee kids about the baby, and once he went back to check on Beth he found Quinn and Rachel's mom were talking. _

"_Puck, Rachel's mom is going to adopt Beth", Quinn said with so much finality in her voice, like it was done and decided. Right then he was beyond crushed. His love for her stopped there that he was never going to take her back. He was furious that she didn't even discuss it with him, and just signed their daughter away after she was just born made him disgusted. Quinn walked away happily with Rachel's mother to sign the adoption papers leaving Puck with the pain of dealing with the fact that he will never see his baby again._

_He wanted to throw fists, kick something, yell, pound on the glass in anger even though his baby was on the other side he just wanted to was taken out of his thoughts on what to destroy first when he felt someone wrap their arms around him from his back and pecking his cheek._

"_Mmm" the sweet voice said snuggling him in a deep hug, "Puck congratulations. I know I hate your guts most of the time, but you proved me wrong. Thanks for letting Quinn join you guys in the delivery room. I have no doubt that you will be a great daddy. Hey! All the guys wanted to see the baby is that okay?"_

_Puck just stood there with his palms on the glass depending on it to support him, he registered that it was Mercedes without even looking at her or hearing a word she said. He could tell by her full lip kiss on the cheek and the way she hugged him. He was in just in such a rage he could not really speak, "hey?" she said moving around to the front of him._

"_Hey Mercedes, what are you still doing here?" Puck's moment of distraction from reality of never seeing his daughter, stopped when Quinn's voice rang in his ears, and Mercedes released herself from him. _

"_We are all here and want to see Beth. Oh hi Rachel's Mom?"_

"_She is going to adopt Beth" Quinn explained, "bring them back here."_

"_Okay come on Puck" she took his now balled up fist and took them out of the hospital to the grass area in the back of the building. It was pitch dark outside and no one was around. As soon as she dropped his hand Puck went ballistic, screaming and throwing punches into the air. _

"_You stupid bitch!" he yelled repeatedly. _

_He went on for a long while till he tired himself out and collapsed on the ground. Mercedes watched him in tears it was a tough thing to watch, a man minutes ago that was on top of the world now had his perfect world now crumble away. Once he seemed to have settled down she slowly sat beside him holding his hand, "No one is happy about this either. I promise you I will be here for you. We have our differences but I got you on this."_

_Puck didn't yell or push he away, he could barely say or do anything at that point, but he did manage to tighten his hold on her hand wanting her to stay. They didn't go back into the hospital. For a long time they just laid on the grass with her wrapped around him. At random times he tensed up and tightened his arm around her with the other hand slamming it on the grass, "that stupid fucking bitch!" he cursed through his teeth._

_ This is beyond what Mercedes has ever seen Puck do...anyone for that matter. To her, Quinn committed a low of all lows,while she stayed at her house she promised Mercedes she would make this right with Puck. Like Mercedes excepted they seemed to hit it off and worked out plans on how to raise Beth. It is a bitchy move to go and flip the switch like that on him all of a sudden. It hurt Mercedes because she supposed to be Beth's godmother, but nothing compared to what Puck must be feeling. All she could think to do for the brokenheart boy was kiss his cheeks, rub his arms, and to hug him as long as he needed her to._

_They left eventually and she took him back to his place walking him inside, where his mother waited on him to kick his ass for being so late._

"_You know your curfew what are you—Oh what happened?"_

"_Hey go ahead and sleep. I'll explain." She said pushing him away._

_Puck lay in his bed hearing every word of what Mercedes and his mother's talk._

"_Oh that girl" his mother said after Mercedes explained what happened, "my poor son he loved her so much."_

"_I know. He loved him both. Do you think he is he going to be okay?" _

"_I don't know. My poor Noah."_

"_Um if he needs anything or he seems upset don't be afraid to call me I will come right over. I don't live far away."_

"_You took in Quinn didn't you?"_

"_I did and I know I hurt him, but I am going to make this right with him. I took her in because of the baby. Yeah Quinn was my friend, and I sided with her, but she was wrong, and I cannot be her friend anymore. Please trust me I can help him."_

"_Alright, now go home your parents must be worried sick."_

Never once did she do him wrong since that tonight.

"Puck! Hello Puck!" her voice registered in his head realizing that he was still on the phone with her.

"What?"

"You got your nerve zoning out on me in the middle of a phone call."

"My bad damn. Could have called me when you got home shit."

"You are lucky I like you jerk." He couldn't fight the smile creeping on his face.

"Yeah better be glad I like you jerk! Just have that dress on Friday."

"Shut up"

"You shut up! Go to bed. I hope your breath doesn't sound as bad as your voice."

"Night Puck I hate you."

"Night Mama" he snickered.

After hanging up he looked up at her window one more time before starting the engine on his car, before he drove off from her place after following her home and went home himself. "What the fuck is this girl doing to me?" He said, he doesn't know what came over him this whole entire day, even to the point where he followed her home. He was lost and confused as anyone could ever be, he was so oblivious that he was rubbing his smiling lips softly with the remains of her sparkly lipgloss the whole ride home.


	4. Hanging up the Player Card

**Part 4 of Kiss Me or Else :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**_Puck's P.O.V._

"Hello?"

"Hey Puck"

"Hey Hailey"

"Come over tonight and be with me, my parents are going away and we have the house all to ourselves…all weekend. I am wearing that special outfit you like."

"What outfit?"

"Nothing." I have to chuckle the girl has game, and the thought about what the weekend would be like with her is getting me excited, "so come over at 8."

"Hell yea-I can't sorry."

"What?"

"I can't."

"You sure you want to give up a long hot weekend with me?"

I hesitate, but didn't say anything thinking about Hailey and how it would have been a weekend for the books being with her. She was one of my favorites I broke in a year ago, she always cleared her schedule when I was in need of some "company".

"Puckerman", she sang into the receiver.

"I can't do it Hailey later." I hang up the phone before she got me second guessing myself again. A man can only take so much enticing before he gives in.

_Puck, remember man you officially hung up the player card now._ A part of me couldn't believe I did that, I mean Hailey was one good fuck. She would do anything and everything I want. Yet then again my good side told me I did the right thing, because I hung up the player card because I am seeing Mercedes now. Now, she is really important to me and not for sex.

I sometimes farted next to her.

Took her food.

Pulled her into a headlock rubbing her weave.

Yet I would never hurt her that far by cheating on her. Sort of like how she played me last week for our date not wearing the dress I bought her, thinking I was going to not going to really take her pissed me off.

One reason I am a sex addict before Beth was born and to this day, is because sex is the only time when I am feel good. That feeling lasts for as long as the sex lasts and then I go back to feeling angry and empty. The greatest feeling I ever felt was when I held Beth for the first time: I felt complete, and now I just feel shattered and confused.

Though…

Chilling with Mercedes makes me happy. I laugh my ass off when I am with her: playing video games, and picking on her, spending hours talking about anything making all my pain disappear for a while. I never would have thought Little Mama and I would have so much in common.

She would listen to me talk for hours probably repeating the same shit about Quinn and Beth, but never once she complained, listening to my every word.

I cried all over her sheets, hair, and shirts so many times when the pain got too much, and she never gave me attitude for it. She was someone I could trust and keep around when I went back to school after Beth was born, and no one knew anything.

"Noah!"

"Come in Ma."

"Alice, Stephanie, and Marissa all called." My mother sighed passing a note pad with their messages, "they want to know if you want to hangout this weekend." I get pissed whenever these chicks call the house phone, getting my house number from the phone book.

"Sorry I will talk to them not to call here anymore."

"So what _are you going to do this weekend Noah_?" My mom asked. This is one of the reasons I always feel like shit, seeing my mom look so exhausted and disappointed with me. When I told her about Quinn being pregnant and I was the father, she was not upset or anything, which bothered me a little. That whole time Quinn was here she was hardly around, not talking to either of us.

"I am going to Mercedes' tonight."

"I really like that girl Noah, she's just isn't Jewish."

"You like her more than Berry though."

"I do, she is my one exception. She is a very good girl with a very good heart. I don't like these other girls Noah."

"I know you don't. I got to go, I don't want to keep Mercedes waiting." I lied I just didn't want to talk about this with my mom right now.

"Noah don't hurt Mercedes, I love her she is a magnificent girl. These other ones are just fake jewels beautiful on the outside and empty in the inside."

"Yes Ma."

* * *

><p>She was probably going to be mad as hell for coming over this early, and with her parents still home.<p>

"Hello Noah!" her mother was the best. She pulled me and gave me a big hug and kiss, "what a surprise, we haven't seen you all week since your date. How did it go?"

"Interesting."

"I bet it was especially bringing Mercedes with you." I sat up straighter hearing her father's voice behind me. This dude was a big guy, Mercedes told me he played football in college as a line backer, which why he is built like the Hulk. Nowadays he is a big time attorney.

"I kind of skipped the date and hung out with Mercedes instead." _Okay that was half truth, not a complete lie._

"Why?" he asked eyeing me.

"All the chicks are the same, and it gets boring after a while." _That is the truth._

"Are you implying that my daughter is boring or awkward?"

"No, no, no Mr. Jones. Mercedes is awesome that is why I took her out and not another chick. Is she here?" _Truth._

"In her room dear." Her mother said before her father grilled me some more.

"Thanks" I dashed out of the kitchen going to her door, and could hear music blasting in her room. I thought about knocking but I barge right in, catching her taking out her weave.

"PUCK!" she yells and runs into her bathroom completely mortified. Like me, deep down she is the most insecure person, and seeing the look on her face when she looked at me I wished I knocked.

"Mama come on out. I didn't see anything."

"Don't lie you did! I saw your face." I hear her sniffling in the other room.

"Yo! Don't you start crying!"

"You saw me taking out my sew-in."

"I did okay I did, come on get out here. I am not leaving till you do."

"Why are you here now anyway?"

"Because I needed to see you", I curse myself when I hear her start to bawl in tears for my choice of words.

"You needed to see me, and you see me taking out my sew in."

"Girl stop crying your parents are downstairs!" I said slapping the door, "get yourself together and then come out okay?"

She keeps crying her eyes out, and I sit on her bed feeling like a complete moron. This is just great, my problems about my mom and Beth are gone, but now feel like the biggest idiot for hurting Mercedes.

I pick on her alot that her room is like Berry's, but the truth is it isn't. Yeah it is bright with colors all over the place but it is hot, with the softest bed. Her music collection is a beast taking up the whole side of her wall, and the other side of all the photos of me and her, her family, and Glee crew. Plus, she has an xBox, and a Mac that I play on all the time.

I am relieved when the crying stopped and she begins to hum, which means she is calming down.

"Kids!" her mother knocks on her door.

"Puck can you get the door?", Mercedes said softly.

"Yeah"

I open the door, and her mom and dad look all ready to leave, "where is my baby girl?" her dad asked.

"In the bathroom, she is doing her hair."

Her parents both chuckled.

"Take care of my daughter", her dad said.

"Sure will sir."

Her mother kisses me goodnight and they go off. I close her door back and stretch out on the bed, trying to play Halo, but I keep staring at the bathroom door waiting for her to come out.

"Are they gone?"

"Yeah will you please come out now."

As the door flew open my mouth flew open. Mercedes comes out looking damn fine: her hair, real hair, is straight and is parted to the side covering her shoulders. The dress looks perfect on her. She has on this red and yellow eye makeup and her lips are glossed.

"Fuck baby you look hot!"

She smirks at me and throws a pillow at my face, "Watch your mouth, and take off your shoes while you're in my bed!"

"Sorry but you look great."

"So what's the matter for you coming over 2 hours early Puck?", she asks relaxing beside me.

"Thinking about her same old shit." Mercedes scoots closer to me and wraps her arms around me resting her head on my chest. Damn she smells good.

"Yeah…"

"She is one year old now and it still hurts. I feel like crap all the time. Everyone calling me a man whore a dick. Beth is my all, never felt so happy in my life. The only person in my life I had a chance to show that I wasn't."

"It is normal for you to feel this way, it hurts and it is okay." She says looking up at me from my chest, "They say that birthdays and holidays are going to be the hardest, but we'll get you through it. You are not a dick or a man whore. You're an amazing guy, my mother cannot stop going on about how much of a gentleman you are. She is right. Sure, you are dirty and a bit of a jerk to me, but you have a good heart. What I learn about you boo is what makes you so great is that you have so much confidence and you having standards and morals. You're a very smart guy. Life and life's losers try to judge you and break you, but you're never a quitter proving people wrong all the time. That's what makes you a badass in my eyes, is that true or not true?"

"It's true."

"Good. Now, Mr. Puckerman will you be my date for tonight?" I smile at her as she is blushing beet red extending her hand out to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I grab her hand and she takes us downstairs into the kitchen.

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti!" she beams, already boiling water, and mixing up the ingredients.

"Why no more weaves?" I ask quickly touching a piece of her hair. I know all too well about her no touching her hair policy.

"It is time for a change that's all."

"I like it."

I help set the table and we eat, after I watch her as she washes the dishes sitting on a barstool. She is so beautiful, really.

"So Puck what did you think of our date?"

"It was alright, I am loving the view right now actually."

"Stop that" she says swatting me with the dishtowel, "want to do something else, watch a movie or video games?"

"Yeah"

She takes us back upstairs and I pick the movie.

"Spiderman?"

"Yeah!" she shouts back.

Again I wait for her on her bed, and when she came out she is wearing t-shirt, plaid pants, and glasses. Her hair is tied up into a messy bun. Overall Mercedes looked 10x sexier to me now all around, even though the make up and the sexy dress are gone. She dips into the bed beside me, with a little smile on her face snuggling next to me. The whole night she has been throwing me off my game starting with the weave incident and now with her up against my body.

"You okay?"

"I am not going to touch your hair Bams damn."

"Bams?"

"Shut up."

Her laugh which is normally sort of cute is pissing me off, she leans closer into my ear, "Your turning red Puck."

"Fuck no", I snap back pushing her off of me and sunk under the covers.

_Why the hell am I nervous right now? _

"Come out!" she says in her high voice excited.

"No!"

"Aw, but I like Bams. Why did you pick it out?"

"Because your like Bam…" I deadpan.

"Like Bamm Bamm Rubble from Flinestones?", she says completely oblivious like Brittany.

"No, because you fucking blow my mind. Bam, Bam, Bam! Woman, are you fucking happy now?"

When she does not respond I get nervous that she is upset or something, so I flip the covers and she is looking at me holding her cheeks smiling. I am surprised as I got to know her more that she can be real perky just like this.

"Oh boo that is so cute I like it." She said laying her head on my chest smiling. I am about to smile back when I see her huge pillow go for my face.

"Oww!"

"Don't you call me Aretha or Mama anymore got it?"

"Shit! Alright, but put that damn pillow down woman." She toss the pillow down onto my chest leans down and kiss my lips. These lips feel and taste so good I am an idiot for thinking about turning her down for Hailey. There is no going back to being just friends if this thing fails, this is a huge risk losing her and thinking she will hate my guts one day.

"Puck calm the fuck down and kiss me back."

"Why are you so damn bold and calm?"

"No, I am just happy jerk. I thought about it, and I could worry and freak out, but why ruin a good time right now? We are happy, we're having a good time, and we care about each other why fuck it up now. If we step into this worrying that is what how this whole thing is going to be throughout. Let's blush our fucking heads off all we wanna but being damn confident and happy."

"Watch your mouth."

"Kiss my mouth then." She sighs and face palms, and I burst out laughing.

"Shut up you jerk!"

"Oww, and you want me to kiss your mouth not hitting me like that I won't."

She covers her face with the pillow, "I will never say that again, that is worse than any pickup line you ever said", I snatch it from her face and toss it on the side pulling her on top of me.

"Don't worry I will never forget it as long as I live Bams-OW!"

"You jerk", she is one fine chick, with her big brown eyes staring at me.

"You dork", I thought she is going to hit me, but she only hits me with those lips.

At some point we are going to have to talk about my past, but I just cannot hold it off for too long. Right now though, like she said I am going to be happy and have a good time with her. As I begin to kiss her using more tongue I thought being someone's first of firsts is not so bad, well, not Mercedes first of firsts. I sworn off virgins and prudes, but knowing my girl was going to get a man for all the wrong reasons I had to step in. Maybe I can do this, and we will make this work.

"Boo wake up" I hear her say waking me and stroking my shoulder blades, "PUCK!", she yelled right in my ear.

"Damn what?"

"You got to leave it is 12am."

"Fuck no!" I said covering the pillow over my head, and then felt a slap on my ass, "Oww Bams!"

"Get your ass up now Puck!"

"Did you just spank my ass?"

"I smacked it for you to get a move on!"

"You spanked me don't lie."

* * *

><p>We walk out and her parents are still not back yet.<p>

"Are you going to be okay driving sleepyhead?"

"You should have let me crash."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? You let me before, and I remember when you snuck in my bed a few times yourself."

"That is different jerk those were extreme circumstances and you know it. Good night Puck—hey!"

I pulled her up close to me holding her by her waist, "kiss my-"

Before I can finish she covers my mouth, "say that horrible phrase and you will never kiss these lips again."

"Lay it on me then baby", she rolls her eyes like every other girl I say that phrase to, but she wants this. It was growing on me more and more when she pulled me by my shirt to her level. I can tell she is getting more comfortable and confident with this, putting her hands on my cheeks and pull me closer to her, and those lips just send a jolt through my body with how good they feel.

"Good Night Puck mmph!" I have to kiss her one last time.

I make a mental note in my head I like her lips glossed or bare either way they are soft and fluffy.

"Okay, hurry up and get inside", I spank her and she squeals.

"OH HELL NO!" I turn around and Mr. Jones was right behind me.

"Shit" is all I can say.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Reviews are touching, but either you do or you don't I will continue writing :D <strong>


End file.
